


Here With You

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds himself struggling with regular problems, while his best friend Jace is living easy as a celebrity. It has been years now; but they are together again and an unexpected stalker leaves Jace asking a very, very surprising request of his closeted friend. {Jalec. One-sided Clace and mild Malec. Gift for Daiki-chan on FF.net}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Run The Night

Today was going to suck.

He knew that before he even rolled out of bed.

His alarm clock went off an hour early, which gave him an hour less of sleep. His coffee maker decided to break mid-coffee making, and his ear hurt incredibly bad.

To top it off, his old, longtime childhood friend that he hadn't seen in years (for good reason) had left him a message at an ungodly hour of the night saying he'd be coming by sometime to catch up while he was in town.

Typical Alec Monday. 

+++++

It wasn't that he wasn't excited to see his friend-because he was- but every time they happened to meet, something bad went over.

Jace Wayland was not only an incredibly popular actor, but also a well known singer, songwriter, and sought after model. This meant that no matter where he went, he was bombed by fans and producers and people who tried to talk him into contracts. It annoyed Alec. And that was why he avoided him most the time now. He was tired of that; not to mention people expected him to act the same (flirty, sexual and be gorgeous all the time). No, Alec was more real than that. At least, he certainly didn't spend hours in the bathroom on his hair and he didn't even look at his outfit twice before leaving the house. Jace had called him a lost cause on multiple occasions, not able to understand why Alec didn't care about his appearance. And aside from that he had no social skills, and absolutely no interest in girls. Especially not the ones who hung all over Jace. 

Alec shivered when he remembered the first time he had actually agreed to go with Jace to a club several years ago. 

That was a mistake.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he once again heard the unmistakable beat of his ringtone blaring across the house, and groaned again with a roll of his eyes. "God dammit Jace I'm going to hurt you!" He promised, flinging off his blankets and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cool and he hissed; flinching away before forcing his toes to the ground and padding across the room toward the doorway. The phone continued to ring as he headed for the living room past the kitchen, toward the big black couch where his phone still was from the night before when he had been looking over some papers for a friend's final exam in a week. The black haired man leaned over the couch and flopped down onto it effortlessly as his thumb slid the answer button. "Hello?" He asked.

"Alec!" An ecstatic, infectiously happy voice broke into his eardrum and Alec flinched away from it instinctively. 

"What the hell, Jace!" He snapped back. "I didn't wake up to be yelled at."

"Dude you need to chill." Jace replied in a voice that suggested he was trying not to laugh. Alec felt his eyebrow twitch irritably. "Come to a movie party with me tonight!" 

He sighed and laid his head back. "It's too early for this shit Jace. I'm going back to bed-"

"No! Seriously. Seriously." 

"I'm waiting."

"I'm at the airport. I need a place to stay."

"Just post on Facebook. You'll get a million offers with cuter house guests than me." Alec deadpanned, even though the admission made his chest hurt. 

Jace snorted. Alec heard some noise that made him think Jace was grabbing a suitcase off a luggage carrier. "Whatever man. I hate living with girls. Gives a bad image." 

Alec raised his eyebrows. His legs lifted off the couch absentmindedly and he played with one pant leg with the other toes as he contemplated having Jace live with him. "I know." He responded softly.

"Besides, how can I go party with girls while living with one? She will get all clingy and think we are a thing and I can't have that."

Alec pursed his lips. There was the diva he was used to. "Right. Well, I don't know. I'm pretty busy."

A whining noise cut through the speaker and the pale boy grit his teeth together with a twitch of his eye. "You won't even notice me! I promise. I'll be gone most the time anyway, I'm packed."

"Jace-"

"Come on!" Jace pleaded. "It's been forever and we always have fun!" 

"Your idea of fun is very different from mine, Mr. Wayland."

Jace laughed and Alec blushed, turning away like the blonde boy could see him. "Well that's cause you're a virgin. We can change that by tomorrow. Just come with me to the party and I'll get you a hot celebrity."

Alec's foot that was messing with his other lowered back to the back of the couch and he shook his head violently; a small laugh escaping his lips. "No. No. Sorry, but I'm not going."

"Don't be a prude. Sex keeps you looking young- scientifically proven!" 

"I don't need to look young, I'm 20."  
"Well some of us have to look beautiful."

Alec refrained from telling him that he really didn't need to because even if he was the ugliest person on earth the movie company had plenty of tricks to make him look gorgeous. Jace was very prideful of his hair and such a comment would kill him.

And besides that, it would mean Alec would have to kiss up to him for a week with compliments to rebuild his self esteem.

Fake compliments, of course.

"Good for you." He decided to answer instead. "But I am not interested in all that."

"You would be if you'd try it." 

"No. Isabelle has been trying for months and failed. You're not going to get me there unless I'm drugged and in a bag."

"..."

"Jace!" Alec squealed, flinging himself upright. "Don't you dare!" 

Jace laughed again and took a deep breath to end it. "Wheeew. Okay seriously Lightwood you gotta come get me. Some fans are stalking me."

"Hm. No."

"Alec."

"Oh look!" Alec grinned, rolling so he was on his side. "The new episode of Sleepy Hallow is on. I gotta go Jace."

"Lightwood, don't you fucking dare."

"Hanging up now!"

"Fuck. Alec! Get your skinny ass over here and get me!" He sounded panicked and Alec snickered at the sounds of people trying to talk to him in the background. 

"No parties at my house."

"Deal."

"No driving my car."

"Deal!"

Alec tapped his chin and hummed. He could practically feel Jace getting annoyed and he couldn't help but enjoy it. "And no drinking or smoking in my house. Also no bringing people home."

"Would you be jealous?"

"Hanging up."

"Fucking Alec fucking Lightwood I'm gonna shove a fucking glowstick up your ass."

The boy rolled off his couch so he could stand and lazily adjusted his shirt. "Oh you'd like that." And then he hung up.

+++++

Alec thought he was going to die.

As soon as Jace came near him he too was bombarded by screaming girls and running for his life out the doors with his blonde friend on his heels. And as awesome as running from a danger with him was, it didn't give him time to look over his friend and see how he had changed. Something that, admittedly, he was curious about. 

"Alec! Where the hell did you park?!" Jace screeched, dashing around a white van to avoid some girls who had almost caught up to him. 

"The only place I could find!" Alec replied. His tone was on edge, irritated quite by Jace's constant nagging. But at least none of the girls were directly following me. Alec mused. 

Jace caught up to him and latched onto his arm, forcing him to drag him practically ten more feet to where his car was parked.

"Oh nice!" Jace yelled with one look at it. His attempt at sounding gangster were failed as he let go of the shorter boy's arm and made several noises of appreciation. "When did you get this?"

"Jace!" 

He snapped out of his daze and jumped back into a running position before taking off toward Alec and sliding over to the passenger door. He opened it for the blonde and then rushed to get his luggage that they had been dragging to throw in the back. "Ready?" Jace stuck an arm out the window to give a thumbs up, and with that Alec climbed into the car and sped off without much regard for his seatbelt, or anything else.

When the girls were finally out of sight the driver let out a deep breath and stopped to fix myself. Jace laughed breathlessly. "What?" 

"Just reminds me of when we were kids." Jace answered. Alec raised an eyebrow at him curiously. They were stopped behind a car getting checked by a police just ahead so he didn't mind turning his head fully to watch his friend. Jace was grinning like a madman and now Alec got the chance he had been waiting for. 

His eyes had not changed. Their colour was still has brilliant and captivating as ever, although they were slightly more narrow and less boyish. His hair was considerably longer than it had been last time- but since he had just played in a movie where short hair was needed, and refused to wear a wig, that would explain why. Jace's biggest accomplishment was how beautiful his hair was. And really it was quite nice considering he was a guy, but Alec still didn't see the need to cause such a fuss over it daily. He became a little self conscious of his dirty black jeans and plain dark grey sweater as he took in the very crisp white short sleeved dress shirt and dark, faded blue kneed jeans that Jace had on. His shoes looked very expensive and given how much they shone Alec guessed they were a new purchase made just for this trip. He almost felt flattered. 

Except that Jace hadn't come here to see him.

He smiled thinly, encouragingly giving a jerk of his chin. The actor ran a hand through his hair to straighten it from the racing and then leaned his elbow on the sil of the car window. "It just reminded me of when we were kids and all those other girls at the school chased us because I said I was only interested in your sister. Remember?" He turned from the window to smile broadly at his companion.

Alec chuckled, focusing on the road as they were allowed to continue up. The police stopped them and leaned over with a smile. "Morning boys." His eyes were deep brown and twirled with happiness. Alec spotted an obviously new ring on his left hand.

"Morning." Alec replied. "Congratulations." With a nod to the ring he handed over some papers that he knew he would be asked for and after a quick sweep the cop handed them back. 

"Thanks." He laughed sheepishly. "Have a nice day."

"You too." 

Alec continued on their way the rest of the way out of the parking lot. Just as he was turning out onto the road, Jace reached forward and cranked up the radio volume without regard for how loud it was or how early. Alec nearly veered off the road from surprise. 

"Jace!" He scolded. "You can't do that!"

Jace pouted barely. He slumped his shoulders and laid his head back on the seat with a pathetic whine. Ale glared as he reached and turned it back down. "What even is this?" He asked, checking the station. 

"Uh, Duh. Do you live under a rock?" He snickered to himself and then folded his legs up onto the dashboard childishly. "Oh that's right. You're Mr. All School Only School."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. Not everyone is super talented and can just float by their whole life without effort." He switched lanes thoughtlessly to take them to his house on the street to their left. "Besides, I listen to music."

"Do you know anyone famous?" 

"I don't know. Aren't all musicians famous somehow?"

Jace tipped his head and moved goods eyes thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I guess you can think of it that way."

"Whatever." Alec murmured as he parked. "Just get your stuff in the house."

"You aren't gonna help me carry it up?" He asked, clearly offended. 

The one the question was directed to stepped out of the car and shut his door behind before heading to the back to pop it open. Jace scowled and Alec just smirked at him. "Have fun." He sang. The black haired boy danced up to the door and opened it wide. Jace stared at it for a moment as he gathered his rolling suitcases on the sidewalk. 

"How do you live here?" He called to the empty doorway where his friend had disappeared. 

"I rent it from the building owner." Alec answered, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Jace spit his tongue out in response. He heaved the first two suitcases into the entrance hallway; eyes going around the white, tall walls. To their right was a dark brown wooden door that Alec opened and slid his shoes into, and Jace eyed it as he slid off his own. Alec reached behind him and shut it before moving the suitcases in the rest of the way and then shutting the front door with a suction noise. "What do you think?" He asked. He approached the end of the hall and leaned on the wall. Jace was looking around the wide, white walled living room with awe. It was just as tall as the hall- which was probably two stories high, with a modest TV on a black console on the far right wall. The floor was all hard wood dark flooring a few shades lighter than the hall door, except between the L shaped black couch and the TV where he had a fuzzy grey carpet rolled out under a glass coffee table. The blonde boy seemed genuinely surprised, but pleased. He turned and left the couch to the adjacent kitchen, that had marble grey and blue counters on dark wood cabinets. Alec followed him lazily. 

"This is awesome!" Jace praised. "How the hell can you afford this? Don't you work at a library?" 

"Bookstore." Alec corrected.

Jace waved his hand dismissively. "Seriously. Tell me your secret." He discovered the bedroom hall and pattered into the skylight sun square eagerly as he peered into the room next to it. "This is your room?" He pointed and gave Alec a glance over his shoulder. The quirk of his eyebrow made Alec flush but he nodded; coming up slowly as Jace entered his black floored room with an appreciative nod of his head. "Very nice, bookworm."

"Don't call me that."

Jace smirked at him. "So do you have another guest room?"

Alec nodded again and gestured across the hall. "You can unpack in there. But I meant it about my house rules." He folded his arms and gave Jace a reprimanding stare until the blonde patted his head. 

"And I meant it about you needing to have some sex." His friend countered. "We are so going to a club tonight."

"Please don't." 

"Yes."

"Jace..."

"Alec." 

Jace wiggled his eyebrows and the shorter boy pursed his lips tightly. "Come on. Wouldn't you like to meet someone?"

"Someone yes." Alec muttered. But not a girl. He added silently. "But not the people that hang out there and certainly not any celebrity."

"Celebrities are hot." He ruffled his own hair as if to say 'look at me'. "And I know some girls who would love you. A lot. And I mean a lot like go home the first night a lot-"

Alec threw up his hands and stalked back down the hall. Jace raised an eyebrow and followed him. "What's your problem?" 

"What's yours?" Alec snapped. 

Jace raised his hands defensively and approached like Alec was a tiger pacing and ready to attack. The shorter boy let out a frustrated noise. "What's wrong Alec?" 

It was the first sign of concern Alec had received from his companion in many years, and his stomach flopped and his heart ached. "I just... I don't understand you anymore." He whimpered; frustrated and angry.

Jace blinked. He stepped over quickly and touched the other's shoulder. Before he could speak though, Alec turned to him and set his jaw with a deep breath that set his chin pointed up. 

"Okay. I'll go."


	2. Turn me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write stalker!Clary and be IC I'msorry. ;-;

Alec knew he'd be broke by tomorrow.

Forgetting how he was 95% sure Jace was wearing a trench outside his door, he had already somehow wrecked a closet door in the spare bedroom and broken a chair just to see if he could. And now they were going to a club? Yeah. 

Alec sighed aggravatedly. Why he had agreed was beyond him- lost somewhere in his emotional self who wanted his best friend back and broken down in the kitchen. 

"Alec get out here!" Jace interrupted his thinking with an annoyed grumble. His feet finally stopped and Alec mentally cheered. 

"I feel weird." Alec muttered back, as he awkwardly started to adjusted his shirt for the hundredth time. 

Jace let out a noise between a sigh and a growl. One of his hands lightly pounded at the door. "Come out or I'm coming in." 

The shorter boy raised his eyebrows, alarmed, frantically searching for the correct loop on his belt buckle. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down, geez. Being famous has killed your patience." 

"Uh. Yeah. Everyone caters to me and my schedule. Unlike some-" he emphasized the word with a thud against the door that made Alec chuckle. "-friends who make me stand around while they get dressed. Come on, Alec! We gotta get going!" He tried to whine and the boy in the shut room pursed his lips in an unimpressed fashion. 

"Whatever. Fine. But your drama queen act isn't helping you any." Alec defeatedly threw his hands down to his pat at his thighs before stepping away from the mirror and heading for the door. He threw it open and made a beeline for the front door with the intent to not let Jace see him. The blonde wasn't having that though- and his fingers caught in the loop of his pants to stop him. Alec made an ungraceful noise with an equally unrefined stumble that almost sent him to the ground. He stood and glared at Jace over his shoulder. "Excuse me?" He huffed, flushing with embarrassment. "Refrain from touching me please?"

Jace gave that lopsided grin with a tip of his head that told Alec everything going on in his mind (which wasn't much, aside from how he loved teasing Alec just like when they were kids). "But I didn't." 

And with those words his hand gave a smooth, fluid motion that Alec barely saw let alone had time to react to before those long fingers were curled up between his legs with the palm pressed firmly against his back in a grope. Alec tensed and jerked away, slapping Jace on the wrist several times. The blonde boy just laughed and sauntered off into the kitchen. His shirt was a black leather tank top that glowed under the only lights still on, above the small area, and as he spun around to face his companion his loose, slim legged electric blue pants fell slightly off one hip bone. Alec snorted. No wonder, seeing as his belts were both hooked in the front loops of his pants but not the back so they hung far down behind him in a criss cross. Both belts were patterned and decorated with black symbols over a white background and several silver studs. Underneath the pants Alec could tell he was wearing his tall white boots with the silver points on the top of the toe, and to complete the ensemble some silver rings adorned his fingers that matched the cuff on his left ear. 

The blonde boy cocked a hip and grinned down at his friend cheekily. "You need to calm down." He echoed for the dozenth time that day. 

"You can't just go touching people there!" He hissed back, gesturing animatedly. "That's technically illegal!" 

"Is not."

"Oh like you would know."

Jace pouted barely and batted his eyelashes. "You're so mean.." 

Alec glared. He folded his arms over his own black shirt- the majority of which was decorated with vibrant swirls of every colour Alec could name. On the back said swirls made up the rough design of a wolf barring it's teeth. And oddly it fit him even though it was Jace's and he had thrown it at Alec to wear. "I'm not mean. I'm just telling you how it is." 

Jace clicked his tongue and eyed his friend again carefully. Alec shifted uncomfortably under the stare, looking anywhere but his well built companion. "Where'd you get those pants anyway?" 

"Isabelle."

"Ah." The blonde's face changed like that explained everything. "Well good thing I found them, cause they look good on you."

"Thanks... I think." The shorter boy answered awkwardly, his eyes turning down to look at the clothing in question. They weren't anything too beyond his comfort zone, but there was a certain weird feeling about half pants that he had never been able to get over. These particular ones were white leather, clinging to him loosely until his kneecap where they were stitched to roll under. The inside of the pants were neon orange, and since it showed along the bottom in such a way, Jace had lent him matching orange ankle lace up boots. Personally he felt awkward. But Jace had said they looked good together so he trusted him. 

Probably his third mistake of the evening. 

Admitting he trusted Jace with his life, at a club, and the clothes he would wear there.

Alec groaned. Jace patted his back and began pushing him toward the door. "Time to leave, prude. Got your condoms?"

Alec's face blazed red, jerking up to stare at his friend. "Wh-Why would I have condoms, Jace??" 

"You're right." The taller boy answered. "I'll lend you mine." He fished into his back pocket and produced five squares of plastic, which he then handed to Alec with a proud smile on his face. Alec just stared at him open mouthed like he had lost his mind. When his house mate didn't take them Jace stepped forward and slipped them into the back pockets of his pants without regard (again) to personal space. "Alright. Let's go."

Alec didn't get a chance to reprimand him before he was shoved out the door toward his car. Jace shut it, then strolled to the passenger door casually with a smirk thrown over his shoulder toward his friend. The blue eyed boy huffed. "You're lucky I like you," was all he said, but it was enough for the other to give a triumphant and jaunty chuckle. "I'm serious!" He exclaimed once they were climbing into the vehicle. "I should have you pay for my chair."

"Want a new one? I'll buy it, honey." Jace teased. Alec sent him an unamused glare. "Oh you love me." The blonde continued. He made a reach for Alec and ignored the shorter boy's protests as he drug him close for a noisy kiss on the cheek. 

"You are gross." Alec gasped, struggling to get out of the grip around him. 

Jace released him and leaned back. "Whatever, pissy boy. Let's go."

" _Gladly_."

 

+++++

 

Alec had a feeling he would be dead by tomorrow.

The club was surrounded by girls in barely enough clothes, hanging off the arms of men who looked like they had more product in their hair than their counterparts. All of them were wearing expensive looking outfits and even before he opened his door Alec was choking on all the different perfumes and colognes floating on the air. The lights of the club were muted yellows and oranges set on a black main, giving off a dark and eerie atmosphere that was full of the attention and danger these people searched for. Jace seemed completely comfortable as he lead the other up to the entrance. The bouncer didn't even look at them twice before stepping aside. Alec nervously followed his long legged friend, glancing around. Inside the club the lights were dark. In some areas there were dark coloured lights illuminating small patches- such as purple ones over a side dance area, and dark pink ones over the bar at the back left corner. 

Alec tried to take in everything, but there was so much to look at. To his left he saw some glowing red striper poles under a lower part of the ceiling; among which some people were gathered and moving carelessly. Jace led him down a staircase of glass stairs that matched the bar counter top. The floor was slick and flat, probably white with the regular lights on, and with hesitant steps they made their way to another set of stairs heading up in the far right corner. 

"Not very crowded tonight." Jace murmured at the top. He eyed the next down below area with narrowed eyes; just watching all the people dancing made Alec feel like he was sweating. 

"Not crowded?" He gasped. "There's like... A hundred people down there." 

"Remember last time we came?" Jace asked, ignoring the statement with a blatant eye roll. "Before I left. There was like ten times this amount of people!"

A hand was slung around Alec's shoulders and he groaned at both the memory and his friend dragging him down to a booth just beside the dance floor. "Don't remind me.. I shouldn't have come with you."

"What you shouldn't have done was reject that girl who totally wanted in your pants. Even if you looked awful because I didn't dress you."

Alec groaned once more with his head in his hands. " _No_. No way. She was... _Touchy_."

The blonde boy's eyebrows rose like he was saying "that's the point" and Alec reached across the table with his foot to kick him. "What's your deal with girls? You act like they carry diseases."

"Most the ones you know probably do."

Now Jace spit out his tongue and kicked Alec back. 

"Tell me what's the deal man. Seriously." 

And for a moment, Alec considered it. He debated telling his best hidden secret of his whole life; debated telling how hard it was sometimes to deal with. Especially around people like Jace. But he knew what the answer would be.

So he didn't.

"I'm just not interested in that." Alec replied tensely. 

Jace made a frustrated noise as he ran a hand back through his hair and shook his head. He was about to say something else when a loud voice caught both their attention. 

Through the crowd of dancers came an awkward looking girl- wearing a bright blue and white shirt that hung off one shoulder over tight blue jeans and black heeled shoes with a blue zipper up the front. She was smiling; and probably was considered pretty by men's standards, but Alec obviously had no idea of that as he took in her chest length red hair and big eyes. She looked familiar...

"Jace!" She said softly when she got to their table. Her fingers landed on his shoulder and Alec watched his friend flinch away from it. "It's been awhile. You never text me anymore."

Jace gave a strained smile. "Clary..." His voice was very fake with excitement and he shrugged her hand away nonchalantly, causing her smile to disappear. "Sorry. Been busy."

She cast a disdainful glance at Alec and raised her eyebrows as if unimpressed. "Right. Well... Mind if I hang out? I thought we could catch up. You know." Her hand trailed off his arms appreciatively and Alec wanted to gag because she was no doubt admiring his bare arm muscles. 

The blonde boy did seem pleased by this, and he grinned rather brightly at having the attention; until his eyes narrowed and Alec knew he had realized who was touching him, and it sent him sliding away from her. "That.. I'm not here for that." He murmured- surprising his friend with the apologetic tone in his voice. Clary narrowed her eyes too and withdrew her fingers. 

Jace stood and slipped from the both with a hesitant smile to the girl. "Excuse us."

"What?" Alec blinked, glancing around skidishly as Jace took his hand and drug him off to the back of the club. There was a bathroom with an ornate wooden door at the far side of the dance floor and Jace roughly pilled him until they were both inside and it was shut. He did a quick check to make sure no one was in the stalls and then he stepped up close to his friend and stared down at him. 

"I need you to do something for me."

"I'm already letting you live with me." Alec grumbled. He adjusted his stance in an attempt to get Jace out of his direct space only to have his houseguest move back into it a moment later. He sent a glare up through his lashes. 

Jace sighed. "Alec. You know I wouldn't ask you to do anything I didn't think you'd be okay with. You're my best friend." Alec stared back for what felt like forever before Jace started taking again. His voice was soft but sincere-

And Alec's heart raced.

"But this girl hasn't left me alone since we acted together over a year ago. I need you to help me." 

Alec wanted to argue but his friend was holding onto his arms like he was his lifeline and aside from the contact- the black haired boy had missed this. Missed having his friend ask him for help, or to give him advice; it was exilirating to feel so needed once again.

"...want do you want me to do? Find you another hook up to get her off you?" Alec asked breathlessly. 

Jace furrowed his eyebrows and licked his bottom lip nervously before chewing on his upper one.

"Tell me what to do, Jace." Alec repeated more forcefully with a jerk of his chin. 

"It's the only thing I haven't tried to get her-"

"Dammit Jace." The shorter boy muttered. "I know okay? I know all the stuff you've done to stop her and others. But tell me what I can do to help this time."

Jace sighed, laughed, and took a deep breath in five seconds. Then he nodded, and spoke.

 

+++++

 

The door to the apartment slammed with a resounding thud, and one Alec Lightwood came stumbling in out of breath and red in the face. He ripped off his shirt on the doorway with a frustrated growl and flung it in some direction he didn't pay attention to, then stormed off to his room. Jace's voice echoed in his head louder than he could control and he tried desperately to dispel it.

Jace.. Jace...

Alec cried out, irritated and angry, and drew back his foot to give a sharp kick to his bed posts. His hands clenched into fists so tight he thought he was going to lose circulation. 

But that didn't matter right now.

All he could think about was what Jace had said. He could have asked Alec to get him a restraining order or to get him several dates to discourage her or even buy him a fake wedding ring to make Clary leave him alone. He could have asked for Alec to go with him across the country for months so he didn't have to see her, or anything-

Jace had laid out everything he had tried as he tried them and come again and again for help and yet Alec couldn't believe this was the final request he had come up with.

He collapsed onto the bed. His legs were weak and shaky, and suddenly he wasn't sure why he was mad. Maybe because it felt like Jace was mocking him or- or-

_Alec_...

The dark haired boy laid his head in his hands, and held back the tears he knew were coming.

He had always dreamed of this situation. But not from those words.

... _Pretend_ _to_ _be_ _my_ _boyfriend_.


	3. Rise and Fall

Alec knew he'd be sore in the morning. 

He stayed in his hunched position for longer than he cared to try and remember. His thoughts were a mess and his head was drowning in the confusion and mix of emotions he felt, and he wasn't sure what to think anymore. 

It wasn't until someone knocked on the door that he made himself unfold his knees and stood off the bed to go get it. The house seemed oddly empty without Jace- even though he had only been there a minimal amount of time. Alec ran a hand through his hair irritably, scowling at the thought of his blonde friend. 

He slowly opened the door and stepped in the frame, out of habit, to greet the visitor. 

"Oh you are here. Good." The man said with a grin. Alec blinked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Magnus," he replied carefully. His landlord's eyes sparked pleasantly as Alec gazed at him curiously. "Isn't it kind of late to start harassing the college kids for their rent?" He teased.

Magnus laughed and shrugged. "Kids are more honest about why they don't have it when they are half asleep. But that isn't why I'm up actually."

Alec adjusted his stance more comfortably, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. "What can I do for you?"

The Asian man lowered his smile and his whole posture became more serious. "I heard a couple of loud slams from down here. You okay?" 

Alec was surprised; after all the owner of this building hardly ever interacted with the tenants aside from collecting rent or the such. Alec had only seen him a few times and they even knew each other aside from this- thus how he had even gotten the apartment. Magnus had cut him a deal when he came by the first time to welcome Alec because their fathers were old friends. Alec had heard stories about him from his dad but hadn't met him until that day. He smiled nevertheless and shrugged with one shoulder, pushing his memories aside. Magnus tipped his head slightly forward and gave a disbelieving grin that made the black haired boy have an anticipatory feeling down in his stomach. He sighed and stepped aside to open the door regardless, with a sweep of his arm. 

"Come inside."

+++++

"So he asked you that? Really?" Magnus' tone was full of annoyance and Alec nodded grudgingly as he shoveled his last bite of microwaved noodles in his mouth. Magnus stirred his own thoughtfully.

"It just feels... Wrong. And I want to help him but he really has tried everything else. He couldn't get a restraining order because he couldn't prove she was stalking him, and lord knows he can't keep a girlfriend.." 

Magnus leaned back in his chair as he nodded; his eyes going to the carpet thoughtfully. He sat his chopsticks in the food and with one thumb he started to rub his chin as though it helped him think. Alec watched him briefly before sighing again. "I don't know. And it's not like I can just be like 'hey man I don't wanna just pretend to date you' cause we've been friends forever and I know he isn't gay.. He's like my brother!" Alec continued exasperatedly. "That would not go over well at all."

"Then how did you ever fall for him?" Magnus spoke finally; softly.

"What?"

"You say he is like your brother-" Magnus explained with a wave of the hand that had been on his face. "-but if that were the case I doubt you would really fall for him. People are pretty good at forcing certain people out of their attraction zones, believe it or not."

The pale boy chewed his lip absentmindedly. "...I don't know..It just seems like when we were kids he was always around, and there's certain qualities he has that I don't- that I wish I could be-he's infectious and annoying but-" he cut himself off with a sharp breath and groaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands. He heard Magnus chuckle across the couch and raised one hand to point at him threateningly. "Don't even."

"I wasn't going to say anything, Alexander, dear." Magnus replied lightheartedly. 

Alec turned his head so his cheek was in his palm and spit his tongue at the Asian man. Magnus raised his hands in mock surrender. He leaned forward onto one elbow and his smile turned a little more encouraging at the boy across from him. "...What?" Alec asked slowly. 

The landowner shrugged and Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I know you care about Jace and want to help him..." Magnus finally began. Alec nodded. "But that could be covering up-in his mind-that you could ever have any feelings for him because you seem to want to help so much." 

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying." The black haired boy admitted. He lounged back and began to undo his shoes; as he just now remembered he still had them on. And he didn't miss the way Magnus' eyes followed his movements, though he did choose to ignore it. 

"Look," the Asian man slid over and leaned forward. His hands held up in another gesture and Alec couldn't help but smirk at his eccentric attitudes. "By helping him you make it seem like nothing about the stalker bothers you. But if you refused to help and didn't really listen and acted like you didn't care..." 

Alec blinked. "Uh..?"

Magnus rolled his yellow eyes. "And he would then figure out something is wrong.. And you could tell him that you don't like listening about it because you have feelings for him..."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just pretend like he wants?" 

Magnus blinked; slightly wide eyed, and watched Alec sheepishly scratch his neck and regarded him carefully for several minutes in silence. 

"...Is that what you want?" 

Alec sharply looked over at his companion, who had lowered his gaze down to his feet and folded his arms in his lap. "Well... Yeah, but..."

"Alec, listen. I can only give advice. You have to decide. I know if it were me, it would hurt very bad to know I meant every word I said to someone and knew they didn't mean any of theirs; just so they could help themselves." 

"Yeah but he has tried everything.."

"And maybe he hasn't. But you said he can't keep a girlfriend. How would be keeping a boyfriend be any different?"

"Because it's fake. We wouldn't have to do everything that leads to fights between him and-"

"Alec you can't think that you can just pretend to date and not get caught on a few magazines as a couple," Alec's companion interrupted. He finally paused the conversation to finish his own food and placed it on it's side on the table before squaring his shoulders. "Jace is a very popular, very sought after man. If the press knew he was staying here- which I suspect they will soon- they would begin following you to discover secrets about him. And so what if something got out or someone took a photo of you two while you're 'pretending' for the stalker one night?" The black haired boy squirmed under the other man's words. As usual he made his points and he got the message across. "It would blow up and suddenly people would be talking about you two back and forth," Magnus paused and raised his eyebrows pointedly as if to challenge Alec to argue with him. "Then what? He can't exactly just one day tell them you guys were faking. That would ruin hi. People would call him all sorts of things- and he could very well lose lots of deals he would have gotten otherwise. Of he becomes unpopular with the fans they won't hire him for movies. That's how these things have always worked."

Alec sadly turned away and ran a hand up and down his own arm comfortingly. He knew Magnus was right. "I...don't know, Magnus. I don't know."

Magnus sighed. Alec heard him get up and felt the couch shift as he moved to sit beside him on his section. An arm went around his shoulders and pulled him for a brief hug that lasted only a few seconds before Magnus stood again.

"Just think about what I've said."

Before Alec could ask what he meant, Magnus was crossing the room back towards the door. Alec jumped up and followed him hastily until he stopped with his hand on the knob. 

"Think about it before you agree to anything, I mean." 

"Rig-"

"Promise me."

Alec couldn't refuse the painful look in the usually flamboyant orbs and the tender layer in his voice as he nodded, and Magnus bent forward with a soft smile as he kissed the shorter boy's nose before disappearing out the door.

+++++

When Jace finally came back, it was with slow, uneasy steps. Alec had left the door unlocked so he could get in without assistance, and so he remained in his spot on the couch even as he heard his friend stop at the end of the hall from the door, and knew he was being watched. 

"I'm back." Jace murmured softly. 

Alec felt a twinge of guilt at how tired he sounded, just now remembering that he had taken the car when he'd fled the club, and thus left Jace to find his own way back. But he pushed it aside and lifted a hand over the back of the couch to wave. From his laying position Jace couldn't see him right now. So maybe he would think him almost asleep and leave him alone.

Instead, Alec listened tensely as the blonde boy began removing his shoes and then padded over to the end of the couch where Alec's feet were. He leaned over the back and peered down at his blanket covered companion. 

Alec raised his eyebrows and looked at Jace carefully. "What?" 

"Just.. Do you want some food?"

"I ate with Magnus." Alec answered, gesturing to the food remains left from mid conversation with the landlord earlier.

Jace nodded with a small smile. Alec could tell he was trying hard. "Okay. I'll dig up something then."

The black haired boy decided not to respond and instead rolled back to his side to focus on the TV again. Or at least pretend to. His nerves were on edge and he could practically feel his legs getting ready to run. How would they continue after this? It wasn't as if Alec could play off his escape as just discomfort or anything- he would have to give a good reason.

A real reason.

He knew he would have to tell Jace. But telling him came with many other problems. If Jace was disgusted by it, repulsed; Alec would be forced to kick him out. Obviously they couldn't have this temporary living setup if one of the guests was disturbed by the other's sexual preference. And if they fought about it, or it ended in any kind of anger, well... Alec had a feeling they weren't likely to be friends much longer.

He gulped.

Jace began to dig around in the cabinet and Alec raised one eyebrow curiously. He had just started a pizza in the oven; what was he getting from the pantry?

After several moments of rummaging noises Alec sat up and groaned. "What are you looking for?" He called out, lightly putting his feet on the ground and then standing and heading that way. He ignored the way his shirt was bunching on his waist and his pants had slung lower than even Jace's usually did. 

Jace withdrew from behind the door and gave Alec a second glance over before backing away as much as he could. "Wanted to see if you had juice." He commented carefully. The black haired boy could tell he was on eggshells. Neither of them wanted to bring up the incident or upset the other. 

"I don't." Alec answered. Dispite that he did slide in front of his friend and took his own look in the pantry. He ran a hand through his hair sleepily. "Want some wine? Magnus gave it to me when I moved it. Haven't drank it yet." He made a reach for the bottle without waiting and casually slung it over a shoulder. He felt the weight lifted from his hand and heard Jace shuffling away. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." His voice sounded strange to his ears- strained. He was exhausted, yes. But he wasn't sure what to say to Jace. He had to say something though.

"Listen.." He thought he had begun to speak but clamped his mouth shut when he realized that wasn't the case. Alec slowly glanced over; Jace had both hands on the counter, shoulders hunched. His head was hung somewhat and he stared straight down at the cork of the wine he had just removed. "About.. The club. What I said-" nervousness was not something Alec was used to heard from his blonde friend. But his voice was undeniably shaking. "-I, it was way out of line. I shouldn't have asked something like that. I know you... Don't like people to treat relationships like a passing game. I didn't mean for it to sound like that or.." His words trailed off anxiously and Alec folded his arms to wait for him to say more.

He didn't. So Alec sighed and approached him. Jace looked up at him but Alec reached under his arms for the wine and the glasses at the back of the countertop. He took them to the table and poured both of them a half cup of the red liquid. He knew Jace preferred white, but Magnus had a love for red wine that was apparent in how much he gave it out to tenants- welcome gifts, birthday gifts, dinners. If he caught wind you were on a date he was sure to supply several bottles of expensive brands. Alec laughed as he remembered the time he had been coming home when the Asian man was doing just that.

"What's funny?" Jace asked lightly. He sounded like he was grinning and Alec felt a relief spread through him.

"Just thinking about all the stuff that happens in this building." Alec raised his cup as he spun and faced Jace. Indeed he was smirking rather wide. The blonde came over and snatched up his own only to down it in one gulp. Alec laughed again. "Calm down. I don't need any more drunk people tonight."

Jace let out a snort once he had swallowed. "Whatever," 

Now an odd silence settled over them. Alec sipped his drink to make it seem more like he just didn't have a chance to talk, but the way Jace was glancing around and leaned on the table suggested he could tell otherwise. 

"Jace..." Instantly the taller boy snapped to attention. His eyes sparked with hopefulness and Alec felt his stomach knot. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have left like that... Shouldn't have just left you there. I guess I just didn't know what to think," Alec paused to see how his friend was reacting but he didn't look any different. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um. So, yeah, and I guess-"

"Don't, I understand." Jace supplied. "I can't ask you to pretend to be gay." He laughed harmlessly; but Alec's gut wrenched and he furrowed his eyebrows.

That settled that decision pretty quick.

"Jace. I'll do it."

"-Huh?" Jace squinted his eyes like that would help him hear. 

"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend. I want to help you with all this." He lifted his head determinedly and set a hard stare at Jace that he hoped coveted his feelings on the matter.

Alec had never seen someone go from dumps to Sunshines. But Jace did it. And the smile on his face made Alec's heart ache as he was embraced and sloppily kissed on the head like he had been in the car. Jace ignored his protests and proceeded to pull his shorter friend through a disorganized circle around the table. 

And although Alec wished he had spoken the truth, he felt that seeing Jace with this reaction was worth it.


End file.
